Bad Example
by Allanna Stone
Summary: An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

Roxie smiled as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking up into the handsome face of her boyfriend of six years, Victor Enjolras. The high school quarterback tucked his loving girlfriend's petite hand into the crook of his arm before entering the fancy restaurant.

"Just relax. They're not going to bite off your head," Enjolras, as he often went by, murmured softly as his parents came into view. Rozie nodded her head subtly, letting him know that she heard him as his mother, Rebecca, raised from his seat to embrace her son's girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Enjolras," she greeted the motherly woman fondly before turning to the portly man who had a cane leaning against his chair. "And you as well, Dr. Enjolras."

"The pleasure is all mine, Roxie," smiled the stern faced father of six, frowning as his youngest daughter zipped out from underneath the table, shrieking loudly as she launched herself into her older brother's arms. "Angelika!"

"Vicky!" she squealed as she ran into her brother's legs, making him stumble back a few steps. "I missed you."

Enjolras chuckled as he hoisted up his four year old sister up into his arms. "I missed you too, Angelika," he answered her fondly, pulling out a chair for Roxie and scooting her in once she had seated herself. He then dumped his little sister into her seat before sitting next to Roxie. It was then that the seventeen year old student noticed her boyfriend's other three siblings. They were all sitting inbetween their parents and were quiet as they read their menus.

Suddenly, Roxie had an idea.

She reached over to Enjolras, saying, "What's that in your ear?" She reached out and magically plucked a watch from his ear with a wicked smile. "What time is it?" she asked with a cheeky grin before handing Mrs. Enjolras her watch back.

"You can do magic!" squealed Angelika happily, clapping her little hands together with glee.

"Indeed, I can," smiled Roxie mysteriously.

Mrs. Enjolras choose this time to interrupt the clearly talented girl's antics.

"So, Roxie, what is it that you do for a living?" she pressed as the server came with a big leafy salad.

"I do a wide variety of jobs, including volunteering at cemeteries for night shifts, backup dancers or singer for shows that come to Broadway, an acrobat for the Cirque du Soleil, and a professional mermaid," she answered casually.

"A mermaid?" piped up Angelika. "You're a mermaid?"

"Indeed I am, young polliwog," chuckled Roxie with a lilting laugh. She turned to face Angelika and whispered something into her ear, making the little girl squeal loudly. She turned back to her boyfriend's mother and continued on with her answer. "I am also a full time student at the ADAA."

"Oh? And what are you studying?" asked Mrs. Enjolras with curiosity.

"Musical theatere and costume designs," answered Roxie with a smile before taking a dainty bite of her salad.

"What about your parents?" asked Mrs. Enjolras.

Roxie looked down as she answered in a small voice, "They're dead." She looked up at the sudden silence that overtook the table. "They fled their home country of Seriana because of the war. And they were killed."

"Oh my dear," whispered Mrs. Enjolras sadly, reaching out to pat Roxie's hand as she sniffled a bit.

"I don't remember them at all, but I have a picture of them," she smiled, reaching into her clutch and pulling out a tattered photograph and handing it to the woman.

After examining it for a few moments, she handed it back to her son's girlfriend with a sad smile. "I just wish that I had an actual family to call my own," she explained, leaning into Enjolras's side, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her in a loving manner.

Suddenly, Dr. Enjolras coughed from his silent perch in the corner.

"You're an acrobat?" he asked. Roxie nodded to him with a shy smile gracing her face. "Have you ever injured yourself?"

"I broke a few bones- nothing I've never had before," she answered with a smile.

~xoXox~

Several hours later, after Enjolras had driven Roxie and himself to their apartment in Manhattan, carried her inside, and changed into his sleep clothes, he found himself gazing down at the goddess of beauty who was fast asleep on their bed.

Just as he was about to cimb into bed, Roxie woke up and yawned.

"Enjolras?" she mumbled sleepily as her boyfriend crawled into bed with her.

"Hmm?" he asked her softly as he drew her up close to his chest.

"I love you," she murmured softly, kissing his neck.

_**I know this chapter stinks. But I already have four chapters planned out!**_

_**Y'all know what to do!**_

_**R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

The following morning, Roxie woke up to find herself trapped in her boyfriend's arms as he hugged her to his bare chest. Roxie snuggled closer to him as she sighed with happiness.

Suddenly, a loud pounding at the front door interrupted her peace. Enjolras sighed before untwisting his limbs from Roxie's and getting out of bed to hunt down his sleep pants.

"Who on earth does not know how to use a doorbell?" grumbled Roxie, curling herself up into a tighter ball in an attempt to remain warm.

"I do not know, love," he answered, kissing her cheek before going off to investigate the loud ruckus.

Roxie decided to get out of bed and see who on earth had disturbed their sleep. She tossed on Enjolras's sleep shirt and wandered out into the living room, where she found her boyfriend was glaring down two men in sleek suits.

"Enjolras, what is going on here?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she slouched her way over to her boyfriend.

"Roxie Alanson?" asked one of the men.

"Last time I checked, that was my name," she answered, going for a witty response instead of something more rude.

"We'll cut straight to the chase, your highness," the second man said with a small nod. "Your country needs you."

"Your highness?" blinked Roxie. "What are you two fools talking about?"

The first man handed her a manila folder that was packed with papers and photos. Roxie quickly scanned through the folder before handing it to Enjolras.

"Is this crap legit?" she asked him as he began to scan through the paperwork, muttering to himself. Finally, he looked up at Roxie with shock and confusement.

"According to these files, your birth name is Crown Princess Christine Elizabitha of Seriana and you were kidnapped when you were just an infant," he told her in a solemn voice.

"_**WHAT!?**_" yelped Roxie, snatching the papers from her boyfriend and beginning to pour through them, muttering rude words in several different languages before looking up to glare at the two men who were in their home. "What is to come of my life? The very life that I worked hard to get? What of my boyfriend, who I love dearly more than anything else in this world? What about my career- the career that is going to kick off in a month?" she asked in a suddenly small voice before curling up onto the couch next to Enjolras. Roxie suddenly felt cold as she brought her knees to her chin and began to shiver. Enjolras grabbed the hand sewn blanket that was on the back of the couch for movie nights and wrapped it around his girlfriend, looking concern as he knelt in front of her and cradled her face in his hands.

"Do you want for me to call security to get them out?" he growled, glancing over at the men, who wore identical expressionless looks on their faces.

Roxie shook her head before turning to face them. "How did I come to America?" she asked quietly, fighting tooth and nail to keep a lid on her infamous temper.

The first man cleared his throat before speaking. "When you were born, the kingdom of Seriana was in a terrible war, one that resulted in the lives of many of the citizens. So to keep you safe, the king and queen had you sent away with you nanny and her husband. Unfortunately, they were killed shortly after crossing the border and we quickly lost track of you, your highness." The man nodded towards her respectfully. "Your highness, there is great civil unrest in Seriana. There are only a few solutions, the three of them being…"

"Going to war, signing a treaty or getting married," interrupted Enjolras with a grimace, tossing the folder onto the coffee table.

Roxie looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "So why can't they just sign a treaty?"

The second man sighed heavily.

"Well, to make a long story short, your highness, but the two ambassadors won't stop squabbling long enough to sign a treaty," he explained.

Roxie sighed too before standing up and heading into the kitchen. "I need a drink- there is a reason as of to why I don't drabble in politics," she muttered, heading for the liquor cabinet. Enjolras shot the men an annoyed look before darting in after his girlfriend. A few moments later, the smell of chocolate wafted through the apartment as Roxie and Enjolras began to talk in hushed voices. About fifteen minutes later, Roxie appeared with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in one hand and two bottled waters in her other hand. She tossed the waters to the suited gentlemen before dumping her petite and athletic body back into her seat. Enjolras followed on her heels, muttering loudly about her hot chocolate obsession before sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders once more.

"Look, Roxie's in shock right now. Wouldn't you be if you were told that the people who you thought were your parents weren't really related to you and that you're also the heir to a small European country?" he reasoned, standing to show the men out of the building. "Oh and breath a word of this to anyone and I will have lawyers crawling up your ass," he hissed quietly before shutting the door and walking over to Roxie. "Are you alright, love?" he murmured softly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, standing suddenly. "I'd better get to work now, or else I'll have my boss in my hair." She finished up her mug before wandering back into the bedroom to dress.

Enjolras sighed heavily. The news would likely interfere with his plan for their future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

At his lunch break, Enjolras decided to go visit Roxie at her job. As he drove his Mercedes Bentz through the crowded city of New York, he found himself growing all the more nervous, for he was going to ask Roxie an important question, one that would change their lives forever should she say yes.

He hoped she would say yes!

He pulled into the parking lot of the Moonbeam Theatere and hopped out, walking to the back door, where he was let inside upon sight.

"_**OH MY FUCKING GOD!**_" exploded the pint sized siren, glaring at a man who had a cast on his arm and was clearly the source of her temper tantrum. "You went and broke you shoulder and arm?" She stepped away for a moment to massage her temple, muttering under her breath loudly in a Middle Eastern language.

And then she spied Enjolras.

"Enjolras, dear, would you mind filling in as Jekyll and Hyde for the next two weeks?" she asked tiredly. "I have been running through the script and dance numbers with you and you can fill in until we find someone more permanent." At that moment, a backdrop suddenly fell and almost conked her upside the head. She yelped loudly before turning her attention to the foolish baboon who had almost given her a concussion. "_**YOU IDIOT!**_" she screeched loudly.

"Roxie, I can fill in," Enjolras interrupted his temperamental girlfriend before he had to pry her off of someone.

"Thank you God! At least something's going right today!" she muttered before dragging her boyfriend to fittings. "And get that light fixed!" she hollered over her shoulder as she swept herself off the stage.

~xoXox~

Two weeks later, on closing night of Jekyall and Hyde, Enjolras had finally worked up the courage to ask Roxie his question. As everyone darted offstage from doing their bows, A single curtain came down and a backlight shown on it, displaying the silhouettes of Enjolras and Roxie.

Enjolras took a deep breath before getting onto his knee.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and brought out a small velvet box.

Roxie was stunned as he flicked open the box to reveal a stunning ring with sapphires and diamonds.

"Will you marry me?" Enjolras asked over the roar of silence that the crowd was giving them.

"_**YES!**_" shrieked Roxie, sobbing as Enjolras slipped the ring onto her finger and stood, catching her as she threw herself into his arms.

The audience burst into loud cries of joy, with wolf whistles and giggles sounding out as Enjolras dipped Roxie down into a kiss.

The curtain rose to show the newly engaged couple, smiling and laughing as they bowed once more before Enjolras scooped up Roxie into his strong arms and carried her offstage to their shared dressing room.

Roxie quickly got out of the skimpy costume that she wore as Lucy and dressed herself in lace and denim skinny jeans, a vintage concert tee shirt and leather jacket. Enjolras choose to wear a dark purple shirt and jeans. Once the couple was finished with their getting ready, they exited the dressing room and were swept up by the crowd of overexcited cast and crew members.

Enjolras boomed out a laugh as they all began the short trek to the Dancing Octopus, a popular dancing club that they often times frequented. Roxie held her head up high as Enjolras slung his arm around her shoulder to shield her from the sudden blast of flashbulbs that went off in a frenzy as they pushed their way through the crowd of stalkerazzi, all who were shouting questions about the princess and her beau. Roxie shouted something vulgar in another language, and that made them back up a bit.

But not much.

By the time the small group of performers and crew members arrived at the club, the lawyer was fed up with their annoying questions and was about to punch someone.

But luckily, the bouncers took care of the stalkerazzi, giving the couple all the privacy they wanted as they hit the dance floor.

Song after song, they danced their hearts out, just having a good time as the loud music pulsed through their veins. They laughed and chattered as people took pictures of the happy couple. Roxie had the feeling that some of those pictures would end up on Facebook and Twitter and in the morning paper.

But she didn't mind, for once.

Because she was engaged to the man of her dreams.

And nothing could ever compare to this feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

Roxie smiled as she and Enjolras stepped off the plane and onto London soil. She was happy to have her boyfriend with her as she went into the heart of one of her favorite cities.

The pint sized singer scowled as several flashbulbs went off, blinding her as Enjolras wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He glared at the stalkerazzi as he led his girlfriend to a waiting taxi and helped her inside before telling the driver where to go.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their hotel, a posh little inn that was nestled in the countryside of London. Enjolras helped her fiancée out before paying the taxi driver and unloading their luggage from the trunk of the car (or the boot, as it was called, to Roxie's amusement.)

Once they were all settle into their room for the time being, Enjolras told his bride-to-be that he had a surprise for her.

"What kind of surprise?" asked the former high school cheerleader and theater star before her love covered her eyes with a blindfold and led from their room down two flights of stairs, out past the front desk and out into the courtyards, where he took her tiny hand in his much larger hand and began to lead her towards a large building that rested on the property. She smelled hay and animals, so she figured that they were near the barn.

Suddenly, Enjolras turned her and lifted her so that way she was on the back of a mighty horse, which whickered a friendly greeting at the smiling girl. She squealed as Enjolras leapt onto the horse's back and nudged the beast into a slow canter, telling Roxie to take off the blindfold as they left the property.

Roxie did as told to and gasped with wonder as she eyes gazed upon the stunning sunset that graced the sky with wondrous colors. She giggled as Enjolras brought the horse to a smooth stop and dismounted before helping her off. She noticed a picnic was laid out in the grass, leaving her to go and investigate while Enjolras tied up their ride to a sturdy tree. Once that was done, he came over and swept his beautiful fiancée off her feet and carried her over to the blanket before depositing her next to the picnic basket and opening it to reveal the tasteful scents of Italian, Roxie's favorite meal.

"Oh, Enjolras," she sighed happily as she accepted a plate from him. "You are so romantic."

The former high school quarterback smiled at her before bending down to kiss her lips. They soon forgot about their meal as they began to make out. Suddenly, Roxie pulled away and shoved a garlic bread wedge into his mouth with a giggle.

"Keep it in your pants, we'll have time tonight," she muttered quietly, giggling again when he held a fork of pasta up to her mouth for her to take a bite of. They fed each other, pausing every now and then to passionately kiss the lips of their lover. Within no time at all, all the food was gone and Enjolras had packed up the basket to take back to the inn.

The second they were back in their room, Roxie led her love over to the bed and sat him down before straddling his lap. She pushed him back to that way he was laying on the bed with his fiancée on top of his chest, giggling mischievously.

"What ever happened to-" Enjolras was interrupted by his girlfriend kissing his neck and he went limp as a noodle.

"Less talking, more action," whispered Roxie before tugging him free of his shirt.

~xoXox~

The following morning, Roxie found herself being dropped off at the theater building where she was going to run through the songs, have her costumes fitted, and go through the blocking. She arrived in a huff because the stalkerazzi apparently didn't have anything better to do with their time other than harass her.

The week passed quickly for the triple threat, who soon found herself onstage, singing her heart out as Eponine in the 25th anniversary showing of _Les Misérables._

And that would be where things would get a bit crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

On the eve of opening night, Roxie found herself in the dressing room that she shared with Katie, who played Cosette. The two ladies had volunteered their time to help the little ones get ready for the show.

"Roxie?" Katie asked from coaxing little Cosette into her ragged dress. "Is it true that you're a long lost princess?"

Roxie sighed before turning to face the girl who was a lot like the character she was playing.

"Imma nota princess," she sassed the blonde with a little scowl before helping Robert into his jacket and tying it off with a worn belt. "My, you're a handsome Gavroche!" Robert puffed up his chest before strutting around the room with a wide smirk on his face.

"It's all over the news," Katie continued with a frown, tying on an apron around little Cosette's waist. "In fact, I actually heard that every seat for the next three weeks is sold out because you're in the show!"

Roxie snorted before turning her attention to the small ensemble of beggar children. She smiled at them and helped a little girl into a dress before helping a young boy into trousers and a shirt.

"Roxie! Katie!" called out the stage manager, poking his head into the small dressing room. "Sold out show until closing night," he reminded them with a tight smile before ducking out again to go and do whatever it was that stage managers did.

Roxie turned to face the blonde, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"You ready?" she asked once the children were ready for the stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," grinned the American before exiting the room with a long line of children following after her.

~xoXox~

About four hours later, after curtain call, Roxie found herself wrapped up tightly in her Enjolras's arms, kissing him as though the world would end tomorrow. They were interrupted by the stage manager, who came up to Roxie looking even more nervous than usual.

"Roxie, there are some very important people who want to speak to you," he began, wincing as his headphone began to squawk loudly. "Roxie, the King and Queen of Seriana will speak with you now."

Roxie quirked up an eyebrow as a couple entered the dressing room. The woman was dressed in an emerald green gown and had expensive stones dripping from her ears, neck and hands. The man wore a smart suit with a green scarf in his breast pocket. They looked the part of royalty, minus the crowns.

Roxie stared at them before young Cosette ran into the room, wailing loudly. "Oh, what is it, pumpkin?" murmured Roxie softly, scooping the little girl onto her hip and carrying her over to her vanity and placing the little girl onto her stool. "Chin up and tell me what is troubling you now, dearie."

"I got a paper cut!" wailed the seven year old girl, sniffing as Roxie dug around in her duffle bag before coming up with a hot pink band aid. The pint sized siren carefully placed the band aid onto her finger before landing a soft kiss onto the small booboo.

"There, better?" she asked quietly, smiling as the little girl jumped up and hugged the girl who played Eponine. She then scuttled out of the dressing room, squealing loudly with excitement.

Roxie shook her head before turning to Enjolras, who was having trouble removing his tie. His loving fiancée took care of the troublesome article of clothing before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

The king cleared his throat, reminding the engaged couple that they weren't alone.

"Please excuse us," apologized Roxie with a soft smile before Robert burst into the room with a scowl on his face.

"Robert! Go back outside and knock!" ordered Roxie with a heavy sigh. The fourteen year old boy did as told to with a huff, closing the door before knocking on it. "Enter!" sang out Roxie as Enjolras rolled his eyes upwards. The king and queen stood there awkwardly as Robert pulled Enjolras out of the room to talk about "men stuff". Enjolras poked his head back inside to politely excuse himself before little Robert dragged him off.

"Well then," began the queen with a smile. "You were magnificent up there tonight, my dear."

Roxie smiled her thanks to the queen before returning to removing all her heavy stage makeup. "Please excuse me- I need to get out of costume before the costume manager yells at me again," she apologized with a smile. "So what was your favorite part?" she asked as she wiped makeup remover onto her face.

The queen spoke up for her husband.

"When Jean Valjean took Cosette away from her abusive home," she answered, standing behind the young siren and placing her hands onto her shoulders. "You were the star of the show."

"Me?" scoffed Roxie, rubbing in moisturizer into her face. She tensed when the queen touched her, and the woman drew away quickly, sensing that Roxie was uncomfortable with having strange people touching her. "Nope- it was Alfie who was the true star tonight. Always will be, too, I should add. I just play the street girl."

The king raised an eyebrow at his wife, who waved him away with a hand.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, my dear," the queen said. "Now if you don't mind, we shall like to take you out for dinner."

"I already have plans; perhaps another night?" Roxie asked, standing to change into her street clothes behind her dressing screen. When she reappeared, she was dressed in ripped lace and denim jeans, a vintage concert tee shirt, and converse sneakers. She grabbed her leather jacket, newsboy cap and purse before Enjolras entered the dressing room again, this time with four of the show's children hanging off of him. "Enjolras!" she cried. "Aren't you supposed to carry me?"

"I would do that, only apparently, I'm their monkey bars for the night," chuckled Enjolras as his socially awkward Roxie kissed his cheek and followed him out of the dressing room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

A month later, Enjolras and Roxie found themselves on a plane back to New York. And since Halloween was already four weeks away, Roxie was busy trying to decide what they were going to be. Enjolras enjoyed dressing up with his girl- they always went out dressed as Disney characters and took the kids in their apartment complex trick or treating.

"I know!" cried Enjolras, handing over a rough sketch of a costume idea. Rozie looked at it and wrinkled her nose.

"I am not wearing a blonde wig," was all that she said drily before kissing her fiancé on the cheek.

"You don't have to- you can be a brunette beauty," murmured Enjolras, tilting her head so that they could share a kiss.

"Okay then. I'll get started as soon as we get home," beamed the young starlet, taking out her sketchbook and beginning to draw out costume ideas.

~xoXox~

The following month, Roxie could be found in her hobby room sewing the costumes for Halloween. Enjolras liked how she would jump head first into a challenging project without looking; however it did get her into trouble at time.

Roxie was busy measuring him and his leg had fallen asleep five minutes ago. He was trying not to move so much, but Roxie kept accidently jabbing him with pins.

"Finished!" she sang out loudly, standing to help her fiancé get out of his shirt and trousers.

"Good, 'cus I can't feel my foot!" whined Enjolras, hopping around the room pitifully as Roxie turned to the sewing machine to work on his costume. She had already finished her own costume and it was hanging up "in a safe place".

That was just her way of telling Enjolras that she wanted to surprise him with her costume.

Not that he didn't mind, of course. He loved Roxie with a fiery passion and knew that she had talent beyond imagination.

Roxie had gone out and gotten the accessories that were needed for their costumes and Enjolras almost died when he saw the giant frying pan, which was her character's main weapon of choice. Roxie found herself giggling more and more as one of her favorite holidays of the year approached rapidly.

Finally, the 31st of October arrived!

And that meant hurrying to get whatever else they needed to get.

Candy.

Lots and lots of candy.

Last minutes props, fabrics and trimmings for their costumes.

And decorations for their apartment, which would be a fortune teller's séance room. Of course, since the kids would peek inside to see what all was inside, Roxie had decorated the front parlor with exotic fabrics, a painting of a young girl in old fashioned clothes, and odd little knick-knacks. Enjolras had moved his reading chair next to the table that held a crystal ball, a deck of tarot cards and other things.

Roxie also made about a million little goodie bags, filled with giant candy bars, tattoos and plastic jewelry. She had given elderly Mrs. Pits instructions on what to do and say before handing over a purple and red dress for her to wear to look the part of a fortune teller.

Enjolras smiled as he waited for his loving fiancé to appear from the bedroom so that they could go and take the kids out trick or treating.

Finally, his princess appeared from the room.

_**Any ideas to what Enjolras and Roxie are? My cousin was the princess this year- there are picture up on her co-player profile- I'll have the link up shortly.**_

_**Candy and cookies to all who reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**SnowPrincess10 gets the award for guessing what Roxie and Enjolras will be for Halloween in this chappie!**

Roxie stepped from their bedroom, dressed in a stunning purple dress that had a lace petticoat peeking from underneath the skirt, silver ballet flats, and an amazing black wig that came to her ankles and had flowers braided into the silk-like strands. (She had bullied Enjolras into being her "wig dummy", or in other words, standing for an hour while she braided and placed flowers into the wig. Enjolras was mortified, especially seeing as how his sister, who had delivered the wig, managed to get pictures and threatened to use them as blackmail.) She also wore a little silver tiara that made her look like the true Rapunzel that she was for the night.

Enjolras felt his face stretching into an impossible grin as he held out an arm for her to grab before twirling and dipping her into a romantic kiss. The small crowd of children who were waiting either made "EEEEW" faces or giggled.

"Very well then; shall we go out?" asked Roxie, grabbing her pale pink pillowcase that she would be using to collect her treats. She smiled at the small crowd of kids, who all began to squeal and jump up and down. "Very well then- onwards!"

And so the little group of trick-or-treaters went out, stopping at every dorr in the apartment complex to yell, "_**TRICK OR TREAT!**_"

And they all got candy.

Lots and lots of candy.

Roxie spied two beefy security guard-like men who were trailing the group around, and she pointed them out to Enjolras. He wanted to confront them, but as Roxie pointed out, they weren't doing anything illegal. Enjolras was barley pacified as they went out to visit the building next door, which had wonderful games and candy the year before, and this year, it was to be even more spectacular, according to Enjolras, who had scoped out the best trick-or-treating outlets.

"Okay now kids," began Roxie as they entered the giant warehouse-turned-amusement park. "Stay close to Enjolras and I- we do not want to have to tear the place apart if one of you should get lost!"

"Yes, Miss Roxie," chorused the kids before all grabbing ahold of the special follow the leader rope that Roxie had made.

**(The follow the leader rope is like the one that was used on Jon and Kate Plus Eight/ Kate Plus Eight.)**

"Can we go into the haunted house?" asked a little girl who was dressed up as a bumble bee.

Roxie looked at Enjolras, who shrugged.

"There may be an age limit," warned Roxie as they approached the haunted house attraction. To her relief, there wasn't a sign saying that little kids weren't allowed inside. She had her hand on her trusty frying pan as she entered the building girst and walked past several suits of armor, all whose heads turned to follow the young princess as she led the group down the hallway and to a magnificent staircase that looked ready to collasp should she put her weight on it. Roxie gritted her teeth and started up the creeky staircase, with the kids huddled behind her and Enjolras bringing up the rear.

It was then that they had their first scare.

They went past several paintings and one of the paintings jumped out at Roxie and screamed.

Roxie yelped and out of pure instincts, smacked the screaming man on the head with her frying pan. He yowled in pain as Enjolras doubled up in laughter, joined shortly by the kids, who were all crowded behind Roxie as she clutched her chest and breathed heavily.

It wasn't until after that that Roxie realized that things were quiet.

Almost too quiet.

When they were almost at the end of the not too scary haunted house (Roxie had a feeling that her frying pan was more feared then spookies and spiders), she got one last scare.

A crazy clown jumped out of a closet and ran at her with a roaring saw, cackling madly.

Roxie yelped again and brought her frying pan up to pop him in the nose, but Enjolras was faster. He darted from the end of the line and popped the killer clown on the nose and watched as he fell down.

"Let's not do anymore haunted houses, alright?" he asked, kissing his princess on the cheek before hustling the kids out of the attraction and back into the giant warehouse, where they all played games and feasted on candy until the kids were all asleep.

"What a night!" groaned Roxie after giving the last parent their kids and shutting the door. "Enjolras, I'm just going to skip showering tonight and go to bed!"

"Me too," mumbled her boyfriend, following her into the bedroom and switching off the lights.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Example**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**An arranged marriage. The groom is a spoiled, self centered man. The bride doesn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather focus on her budding career and her loving, kind, chivalrous, boyfriend…**

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**I accidently deleted this chapter. Oops. So I retyped it.**

The following morning, Enjolras walked into his office to see Miss Eponine, his secretary, was reading the newspaper and on the front, was a huge picture of him and Roxie from the night before, dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.

"Good morning, Mr. Rider!" she teased him, grinning as her boss snatched the paper from her and began to scan the paper, searching for the page that told of what Crown Princess Christine Elizabitha of Seriana did the evening before. He groaned out loud as he read about how she bravely defended her boyfriend and young charges from the terrifying haunted house with her trusty frying pan.

"Oh God…" he groaned. "Who is going to take me seriously now?"

~xoXox~

"_**WHAT?!**_" shrieked Roxie, pissed as hell because the woman who was playing Peter Pan had asked her for maternity leave. "Oh dear Lord; can today get any worse?"

"Apparently, it can," muttered Wendy Darling, holding up the daily paper. Roxie snatched it away from her and began to look at it.

And she swore colorful words that would make a sailor blush.

"Who the living hell took pictures of me and Enjolras last night?" she shrieked angrily, throwing the paper at Wendy Darling before stoming to her dressing room.

~xoXox~

Later that night, after Roxie arrived home for the night, she wearily kicked off her shoes before collapsing onto the couch and sliding a random DVD into the TV. _The Nightmare Before Christmas _began to play as she drifted off to sleep.

Enjolras arrived home about an hour later. He smiled when he saw Roxie curled up on the couch with one of her favorite movies playing, creating a soft glow that illuminate her figure.

Enjolras chuckled before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom, where he tucked her into bed and retreated into the bathroom to change into his sleep pants and shirt. When he emerged, he found Roxie was changing into her nightgown.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her softly with a kiss to her collarbone.

"Hey, handsome," she smiled, falling into bed with him on top of her.


End file.
